johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZMM3D: Masks
Because this is a game about a Mask, you get to use your own arsenal of Masks to face the enemies and Majora's Mask itself. You use Form Masks that allow Link to assume the form of a pre-existing being or use a happy mask that'll give Link a unique ability. Form Masks These masks will allow Link to assume the form of a being and that being's abilities (as well as it's limitations), using these forms is crucial to completing this quest. Deku Mask After enduring 3 days as a Deku Scrub, Link's curse will become a Mask, allowing him to assume the form once more and turn his one time curse into a Blessing. Abilities: Deku Link can initially use Deku Flowers which can launch him (damaging or defeating enemies) and fly a short distance. Once given Magic, Deku link can shoot Magic bubbles that can travel a short distance and damage most enemies. Deku Link can also hop on the water 5 times and stand on Giant Lilly Pads on the water. Limitations: Deku Link is quite small and can't jump very high and onto high ledges, he's not allowed to leave Clock Town or even buy things from stores (as he'll be depicted as a kid). Because Deku Link is made of wood, Fire-based enemy attacks will do heavy damage to him. Goron Mask After following a ghost of a Goron Warrior: Darmani, he'll ask you to heal his sorrows. Play the Song of Healing to turn him into a Mask. This will allow you to turn into Goron Link. Abilities: Goron Link has a punch roughly 1.5 stronger than the Kokiri Sword. He can also curl into a ball, and unlike in the original Nintendo 64 version, you don't have to hold down the A Button to stay curled, you can pound the ground or roll along the ground, while rolling along the ground, Goron Link can charge himself up and spikes will appear allowing him to go faster, but drains magic. Goron Link can also walk safely on beds of lava. Limitations: Goron Link is quite heavy, and is the slowest of the forms while running. Like Deku Link, it can't jump onto large ledges. Water is another weakness for Goron Link as his size and weight won't allow him to swim, so he drowns. Zora Mask Upon reaching the Western Shoreline for the first time, you'll see a lot of Seagulls. Approaching this area will reveal who they surround: Mikau, a guitarist for a famous band called the IndoGo-Go's. Help him to shore and listen to his dilemma, play the Song of Healing to turn him into the Zora Mask. Allowing Link to become Zora Link. Abilities: Zora Link is a Zora, this means that he can swim in the water quite fast. He can also dive and walk on the bottom of bodies of water. He can also breathe underwater as well. His punches do roughly the same damage as the Kokiri Sword but he can also use his arm fins as like boomerangs (by holding down the B-Button) as it can damage distant enemies and even grab items that are out of reach. Limitations: Zora Link has average speed on dry land, and can do okay on dry land as well. However, because Zora are fish Zora Link doesn't fare very well against enemy attacks that are either fire or ice based. Fierce Diety Mask At the very end of the game, you'll encounter 4 kids wearing Masks of the 4 Bosses from the temples. By going through their own dungeons, and giving them masks. The Majora Kid will give you this mask once you played with the other kids. Abilities: This is a very powerful form. It uses a huge Helix-shaped sword which does a lot of damage (1.5 times than that of the Gilded sword) and by using L-Targeting the sword can shoot small, magical projectiles (at the cost of Magic). Limitations: The Fierce Diety Mask can only be used in Boss Areas. Basically, this is your ultimate weapon against Majora's Mask. Happy Masks There are 20 Happy Masks you can use. Each having their unique capabilities which can allow Link perform abilities or even give Link access to places otherwise off limits or even makes a task easier to complete. All-Night Mask As you save the Bomb Shop Cargo on the Night of The First Day, go to the Curiosity Shop on the Night of the Final Day and buy this mask. It is said that once you have this mask on, you'll never fall asleep. Use this to listen to the Old Lady's story at the Clock Town's Stock Pot Inn. Blast Mask As you save the Bomb Shop's Cargo on the Night of The First Day, the old lady will give you this surprisingly useful Mask. This mask has the abilities of bombs (with the exception that you won't lose this mask as you can with bombs), this can be used to break boulders or weak walls. The drawbacks is that it takes a while for it to be used again, and it does 1/4 heart of damage (here's a trick, use your shield to protect yourself from the Mask's damaging side effects). Bremen Mask On the Night of the First Day, listen to Guru-Guru's confession and he'll give you this Mask. This Mask will give you the ability to March and command certain animals nearby to follow you. Bunny Hood By using the Bremen Mask, March and have Cucco chicks mature into Cuccos to satisfy Grok's desires and relieve him of his regrets. He'll give you the Bunny Hood. This is a very useful mask, this will increase Link's movement speed by roughly 2 times than otherwise, he can also jump further off of ledges, allowing him to safely land on some platforms. Captain's Hat In Ikana Graveyard, you'll come across a Giant Stalchild named Keeta. After defeating him, he'll give you this mask. What this will do is allow you to command Stalchildren which will allow you to either have them open graves for you or tell you hints. Circus Leader's Mask After performing some entertainment in the Clock Town Milk Bar, you'll have Gorman (who looks like Ingo from Ocarina of Time) feel quite happy and he'll giver you this mask. This Mask has a distinctive feature as tears will drop from the Mask's eyes. This is quite usefull against the Gorman Brothers when it's time for you to defend Cremia's Milk Cargo, as they won't attack and try to raid the Cargo. Couple's Mask After reuniting Anju with her Fiancee: Kafei. They'll give you this mask. Not entirely useful, but it can be used to get some positive views from other people and to even end the Mayor's meeting. Don Gero's Mask By lighting all of the torches in the Goron Shrine and breaking one of the lights on the overhead Chandelier that contains Rock Sirloin, give this to the stranded Goron in Mountain Village and he'll give you this Mask. This mask is used to conduct Frog orchestras, which is used to unite frogs (some are Gekko bosses in the Woodfall Temple and the Great Bay Temple). The Frogs will think you are Don Gero and will return to the Mountain Village. Garo's Mask As you win a race against the Gorman Brothers, they'll give you this mask. This mask is needed to get deep into the Eastern Canyon, it can also summon Garo warriors who will fight you. Defeating one will reveal a hint about the Eastern Canyon. Other enemies such as Re-Deads will also dance for you when you wear this mask. Giant's Mask After defeating Eyegore in the Inverted Stone Tower Temple. You'll get this mask. Only useable during the boss fight against Twinmold. This will make Link grow into a Giant and fight one of the Twinmold bosses. Gibdo Mask By helping out a paranormal scientist in the Music Box House by Playing the Song of Healing and releasing him from the Gibdo curse, his curse will turn into this mask. This mask will fool Gibdos into think you yourself are a Gibdo. This is needed to get into the Ikana Well. This will also work on other enemies such as Re-Deads. Great Fairy Mask By assembling the Great Fairy in Clock Town as Human Link, she'll give you this mask. This is especially useful for when traversing the Temples as this will attract Stray Fairies. This will also let you know if any stray fairy is in a room by giving off small balls of light. Kafei Mask As Human Link, talk to Madame Aroma and she'll give you the task to find her long lost son: Kafei. Use this mask when asking about Kafei, show this Mask to Anju to help her find him. Kamaro's Mask In North Termina Field on the Night of The First Day, you'll see this guy dancing on an ice platform and he'll tell you that he had died without teaching anybody his dance moves. Play the Song of Healing to turn him into a Mask. This Mask will allow Link to dance, do this in front of the Rosa Sisters and they'll learn this new dance. Keaton Mask While trying to re-unite Anju and Kafei, the owner of the Curiosity Shop will give you this mask on the Final Day. This Mask will make a Keaton appear if you cut down scrabbling bushes before they burrow into the ground. Mask of Scents After completing the Woodfall Temple and rescuing the Deku Princess, head to the eastern side of the Palace and talk to the Butler, after following him through his Labrynth, he'll give you this mask. This will allow you to see special mushroom spores that you can put in a bottle, these spores are needed to make Blue Potion. Mask of Truth By clearing the Skulltuls House of Gold Skulltula, the owner will give you this mask. It has the same features as it does in Ocarina of Time, it allow you to talk to Gossip Stones. Postman's Hat While trying to re-unite Anju with Kafei, you'll see the Postman having problems with wanting to flee, but not wanting to break his schedule in the process, give him the priority mail will allow him to deliver it to Madame Aroma and he'll be allowed to flee Clock Town, before that he'll give you his hat. This will allow you to go into Postboxes in Clock Town. Romani Mask After helping out both Romani and Cremia, Cremia will give you this Mask. This will allow you to get into the Milk Bar (a member-only establishment). Stone Mask Unlike in the Nintendo 64 version, this mask is in the Pirates Fortress and not the Ikana Valley leading to the canyon. But the method of getting this mask is still the same, find the inconspicuous soldier and give him either Red or Blue Potion. This mask will make you effectively invisible to anybody you encounter (especially the Gerudo Guards at the fortress as well as the Deku Scrub guards in the Deku Palace).